


Safe

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [106]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Older Harry, So Married, Supportive Draco, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has a dreadful nightmare.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).



> For the lovely tackytiger (although I'm not sure that this has much in the way of actual angst 🥀)
> 
> Written as a _very_ loose fill for the 100 Ways to say I Love You writing challenge, prompt no. 11. _You can have half._ ❤

“Had the worst nightmare,” Harry muttered, voice rough and scratchy. “We were duelling. Dunno who... It- it was dark. There were hexes- _curses_ \- getting flung. I couldn’t protect you, love… Couldn’t do anything. You took out half the criminals but I got hit… An _Unforgivable_. Felt so bloody real… I remember a flash of green magic. Then everything went dark-”

“Hush,” Draco replied, pressing a kiss against Harry’s damp forehead. “It wasn’t real. You’re safe now, Harry. _Safe_. Neither of us have been Aurors for years. Nobody is going to die love, not today. Promise. You’re safe, here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
